FAREWELL
by angstpoem
Summary: Doyoung yang berlari di bawah lebatnya butiran salju yang menusuk kulit demi cintanya. Jaehyun yang menyerah akan keadaan setelah semua perjuangannya. Johnny yang tidak membiarkan hal yang dianggapnya seharusnya menjadi miliknya menjadi milik orang lain. Tiga hati, Tiga cinta, Dua arah, Satu arah. JAEDO. JOHNDO. Jaehyun Doyoung Johnny


**FAREWELL**

 **[JAEHYUN, DOYOUNG, JOHNNY]**

 **[NCT UNITED]**

 **[ONESHOOT 7.713.W] [SAD ROMANCE] [RATE T]**

 _ **A/N : Ini ff remake. Dulunya chanbaek dan pernah di post di KC. Aku dulu pennamenya yesbyunbaekhee12. Baca baikbaik, aku ndak akan nampilkan keterangan waktu secara terang-terangan di setiap awalan chap. Sangat disarankan membaca ini sambil dengerin lagu Taeyeon yang Secret(pake headshe). Oke, itu aja.**_

 _ **...**_

 _Doyoung yang berlari di bawah lebatnya butiran salju yang menusuk kulit demi cintanya. Jaehyun yang menyerah akan keadaan setelah semua perjuangannya. Johnny yang tidak membiarkan hal yang dianggapnya seharusnya menjadi miliknya menjadi milik orang lain._

 _Tiga hati, Tiga cinta, Dua arah, Satu arah_

Semua orang sibuk. Benar-benar sibuk. Ini sudah dimulai kira-kira sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Mereka kesana-kemari. Sibuk menyelesaikan apa yang harus mereka selesaikan. Dan ini adalah hari puncaknya. Dimana semua orang akhirnya bisa melihat awal sesungguhnya dari apa yang telah mereka awali selama ini.

Di satu ruangan berdinding putih dengan meja rias berderet beserta pelengkapnya ditambah cermin yang memberi refleksi setiap benda. Merefleksikan kecantikan tanpa celah seorang pemuda cantik yang sedang duduk bersandar sembari menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar salah seorang di dalam ruangan yang tenang itu. Ruangan yang paling berbeda dari pada ruangan yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Mi Young." Jawabnya.

Setelah meletakan alat-alat _make up_ nya ke kotak. Gadis bernama Hwang Mi Young itu menatap ke cermin.

"Doyoung, kau sangat manis. Johnny sangat beruntung." Pujinya sembari meraih kedua pundak Doyoung.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Mi Young terkekeh. Masih menatap cermin.

"Johnny juga sangat tampan. Kalian pasti akan sangat bahagia." Tambah gadis itu. _Eyesmile_ berpadu dengan senyum gulanya.

Doyoung terkekeh dan tidak menjawab.

Mi Young hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan pecicilan seperti biasanya. Aku ingin hari ini kau kalem dan manis. Aku tidak ingin karya yang ku buat di wajah mu susah payah lalu luntur."

Doyoung mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Mi Young tidak pernah salah memilih. Tuxedo putih dengan desain sederhana tapi terkesan elegan melekat di tubuh Doyoung hari ini.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat mu berjalan menuju altar, Doyoung-ah."

...

Salju jatuh sangat banyak hari ini. Menari indah dengan lembut meramaikan langit hampa kota Seoul yang tampak putih karena salju sejak kemarin. Membuat banyak orang memilih tetap di dalam rumah ditemani penghangat ruangan dan minuman dengan asap yang mengepul. _Well,_ itu tidak berlaku bagi beberapa orang tapi tetap saja berlaku bagi orang lain. Pemuda ini termasuk salah satu dari sebagian orang di opsi kedua.

Kaki panjangnya yang dibalut oleh celana kain yang cukup modis serta _suitable_ dengan kedua penopang tubuhnya yang jenjang. Berjalan meraih gelas yang berisi kopi hitam hangat yang diharapkan bisa membangkitkan semangat untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya.

Dari kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar suara dering ponsel yang terletak di kamar. Dengan pelan ia membawa segelas kopinya menuju kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi hingga ponsel itu berdiring. Namun, saat ia baru saja sampai disana, ponsel tersebut justru diam mendadak. Ia telat mengangkat panggilan. Pria itu berniat mengacuhkan _smartphone_ yang menunjukan tanggal 21 Januari 2015. Akan tetapi, selang beberapa menit, nada notifikasi yang singkat berbunyi. Membuatnya mau tak mau kembali ke tempat itu. Menemukan sebuah pesan tertera di layar.

Ia membukanya.

 _ **From : Taeil.**_

 _ **Jaehyun, kau datang 'kan?**_

Setelah mengetik beberapa kata, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jaehyun itu melempar pelan ponselnya ke atas ranjang putih. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya yang terletak di dekat pintu kaca yang ditutupi gorden.

Tuk!

Jaehyun meletakan pelan gelasnya di meja. Tangannya turun menuju laci dan menariknya pelan. Menemukan sebuah kotak beludru biru tua. Ia meraih benda itu dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang tertutup gorden.

Srak~

Ia menyibak gordennya pelan. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat betapa pucatnya kota Seoul karena tertutup salju.

"Hujan salju lagi?" Jaehyun heran. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tebalnya salju tahun ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jaehyun tidak melupakan soal kotak beludru yang ia ambil dari laci mejanya tadi. Ia membuka kotak itu perlahan dan menemukan sepasang cincin logam mulia terdapat disana. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat kedua benda itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil salah satu cincin. Memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin berwarna perak itu terlihat sangat cocok di jarinya yang panjang. Jaehyun kembali mengulang senyum.

Detik-detik selanjutnya, Jaehyun meraih satu cincin lagi. Cincin yang ini agak berbeda. Terdapat sedikit ukiran manis di permukaannya sebagai hiasan. Senyuman itu terus terkembang. Lalu, Jaehyun memasangkan cincin itu di jari kelingking tangan kirinya—berdampingan dengan cincin yang lain di jari manis.

Pria tinggi itu terkekeh.

"Ini memang sangat cocok."

...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi ruangan dengan desain interior mewah memikat. Seorang pria dengan balutan tuxedo hitamnya yang menawan sedang melangkah dengan gagah dan pasti diikuti oleh beberapa orang di kiri dan kanannya. Setiap helai rambutnya tertapa rapi kebelakang dengan begitu modis memamerkan setiap inchi garis wajah yang tegas dan tampan.

"Tuan muda Johnny, semua sudah siap. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda di mobil." Ujar salah satu bawahannya disana.

Johnny tersenyum dengan tampan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali.

"Baik, Tuan Choi."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk segera berdiri di altar." Tambah Johnny dengan antusias namun tidak melupakan kesan _cool_ nya yang ia junjung tinggi.

Tuan Choi tertawa kecil dengan senyuman yang juga turut bahagia.

"Saya juga tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan hari bersejarah tuan."

"Selamat Tuan Muda Seo."

"Terima kasih Tuan Choi."

Maka Johnny melajukan langkahnya agar segera sampai dan melihat pemuda yang ia cintai berjalan di atas _red carpet_ menuju altar.

...

Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya di atas jalanan Seoul yang sudah dibersihkan dari salju oleh petugas. Salju masih saja turun dengan deras mengguyur kota besar ini. Ia baru saja turun dari bus kota untuk mempercepat perjalanannya menuju suatu tempat agar tidak terlambat dengan sebuah payung transparan di tangan kanan. Jaehyun adalah tipe orang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Apa lagi hari ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah baginya. Jadi, ia benar-benar tidak akan terlambat.

Beberapa puluh menit sudah Jaehyun lewati hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah gedung hotel yang tidak asing baginya. Ia menurunkan payungnya. Menguncupkan benda itu dan kemudian menitipkannya di _counter_ penitipan barang. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menelusuri hotel dan sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar suatu ruangan yang dibuka lebar. Menampakan hiruk piruk keramaian di dalam _ball room_ yang didesain sedemikian rupa indahnya untuk merayakan sesuatu yang spesial hari ini.

Kemudian, Jaehyun menunjukkan sebuah undangan dari dalam saku jasnya dan ia diizinkan masuk oleh beberapa orang berbadan tegap yang berjaga di kiri kanan pintu. Setelah itu, Jaehyun masuk ke _ball room_ yang sudah ramai didatangi oleh para tamu undangan yang lain. Orang-orang dengan berbagai macam jenis pakaian yang berpadu dalam satu nuansa mewah sedang saling berbincang-bincang akrab. Terdapat sebuah _music band_ di sisi kanan dekat altar tengah memainkan musik jazz yang begitu manis dan mengalun lembut. Suasana cukup ramai tapi tidak riuh. _Ball room_ seolah disulap menjadi seperti gereja. Kursi-kursi berderet panjang dalam dua daerah yang dibelah dengan _red carpet_ menuju altar berhias bunga berada di tengah-tengah.

Setelah mengamati beberapa menit, Jaehyun mengambil tempat duduk hampir di paling ujung barisan. Duduk diam dengan tenang disana sembari mengamati dua cincin yang tersemat di jari kelingking dan jari manis tangan kirinya. Begitu sinkron.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

...

Doyoung berjalan dengan tenang dengan membawa sebuah buket perpaduan berbagai bunga dengan makna masing-masing yang saling menyingkronkan diri satu sama lain. Menciptakan satu kesatuan makna yang indah.

"Jangan gugup." Ujar seorang pria yang berjalan di sampingnya.

" _Ne,_ Taeyong _hyung._ " Jawab Doyoung tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah lebih cepat dari ku."

Doyoung terkekeh mendengar penuturan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku akan menunggu pernikahan mu." Kata Doyoung.

"Ehem, baiklah. Disana, Ayah sudah menunggu mu. Ingat, jangan gugup. Aku manyayangi mu." Ujar Taeyong mengecup pipi adiknya lembut. Doyoung tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kakak yang begitu menyayanginya.

" _Gomawo, hyung._ "

Pria berumur 25 tahun itu mengangguk dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam _ball room_. Kemudian, Doyoung berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Doyoung mengangguk.

Di dalam sana. Jaehyun yang awalnya tengah berbincang dengan Taeil—teman satu fakultasnya—agak terkejut ketika MC meminta seluruh para tamu undangan untuk berdiri karena sang mempelai akan memasuki _ball room_ menuju altar. Jaehyun terdiam beberapa saat hingga tepukan di bahunya membuat dirinya sadar.

Itu Taeil. Yang tersenyum penuh arti untuk menguatkan sahabatnya.

"Ayo berdiri." Ujar pria tampan yang tubuhnya lebih pendek.

Jaehyun mengagguk. Ia berdiri dan sedikit merapikan jas hitamnya. Ia sudah siap.

Detik-detik berikutnya.

Doyoung berjalan dengan anggun dan menawan memasuki _ball room_ sembari membawa sebuah buket. Dengan bantuan sepatu putih yang berinsol lebih tebal, ia tampak sedikit lebih tinggi dan membuat Doyoung terlihat semakin sempurna untuk memikat seluruh tamu undangan yang memperhatikan dirinya berjalan menuju altar bersama Sang Ayah dan dua orang anak perempuan di belakangnya yang juga menggenggam buket bunga. Warna kebahagian menguar menutup warna lainnya di ruangan indah itu.

Pemuda manis itu mengedarkan mata kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang tidak ia harapkan kedatangannya hari ini. Namun, setelah beberapa kali mencari, hati Doyoung seolah hampir remuk ketika ia melihat seseorang disana. Seorang pria tampan memandangnya dengan mata yang redup dan sayu. Menyimpan penuh luka.

Jaehyun agak sedikit kaget ketika ia dan Doyoung saling memandang satu sama lain ketika pemuda itu berlalu semakin dekat menuju altar. Lihatlah, betapa mempesonanya ia. Membuat Jaehyun tak mampu untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek tersebut barang sedetik 'pun.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Doyoung akhirnya berhasil sampai di altar. Berdiri di depan calon suaminya yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitam.

Johnny menatap takjub pada Doyoung yang begitu bersinar hari ini. Membuatnya seolah tidak rela hanya untuk berkedip barang sekali saja. Ia merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia karena memiliki calon pendamping hidup yang tak dapat lagi ia deskripsikan lagi betapa ia mencintai dan mengaguminya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." Puji Johnny.

Sekali lagi, Doyoung hanya tersenyum.

Disisi lain, Jaehyun semakin tidak bisa menahan setiap jarum yang menusuk hatinya secara bergantian ketika mendengar MC berkata bahwa pastur akan memulai upacara sakral untuk menyatukan dua insan yang sudah sepakat untuk memulai hidup baru mereka.

Dari altar, Doyoung beberapa kali melirik tempat dimana Jaehyun duduk di belakang sana. Hatinya tidak tenang dan pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Ia sungguh tidak tega jika membiarkan Jaehyun melihat semua ini secara langsung dengan matanya sendiri.

Jaehyun masih memperhatikan setiap hal yang terjadi di altar setiap detiknya. Ia bisa melihat Doyoung beberapa kali tersenyum kepada calon suaminya. Mata Jaehyun memanas. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menumpuk di ujung pandang. Cukup menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk melihat benda-benda itu jatuh menunjukan kelemahan pria itu.

"Doyoung..."

Panggil Jaehyun begitu lirih. Sangat lirih hingga hanya Taeil yang bisa mendengarnya dan pria itu memilih diam.

"Aku mencintai mu."

Maka Jaehyun dengan pelan berdiri, menatap Doyoung untuk terakhir kalinya. Keluar dari barisan tempat duduk. Membalik badan dan berjalan pelan keluar dari _ball room._ Mengabaikan pandangan nanar Taeil dan lirikan Doyoung dari kejauhan.

Melalui ujung matanya, Doyoung bisa melihat punggung kokoh Jaehyun yang menghilang di balik pintu masuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia semakin tidak fokus ketika merasakan betapa panas kedua bola matanya untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Doyoung bahkan menulikan diri dari suara pastur yang memulai acara pernikahannya.

"Aku bersedia."

Suara mantap dan tegas Johnny membawa Doyoung kembali ke dunia nyata. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit gelagapan karena ia benar-benar tidak menyimak apa saja yang sudah terjadi.

"Dan kau, Kim Doyoung. Apa kau bersedia menerima Seo Johnny sebagai suami mu? Menerima segala kekurangannya. Menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Mencintainya dan setia padanya hingga ajal memisahkan kalian."

Doyoung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku..."

Ia memberi jeda. Membuat suasana hening dengan tanda tanya imajiner yang terdapat di atas kepala setiap orang.

"Aku bersedia." Dengan sedikit bergetar, Doyoung akhirnya menyelasaikan kalimat pendek itu.

Momen berikutnya adalah tukar cincin. Dengan bimbingan sang pastur, Johnny dan Doyoung akan bertukar cincin.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Johnny sudah berhasil menyematkan sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah dan tampak cocok di jari manis Doyoung. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum bangga atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Orang tua kedua mempelai tampak bahagia dan bangga melihat momen manis itu di altar.

Dan kini, giliran Doyoung.

Sebuah cincin yang akan memberikan kesan maskulin pada Johnny telah Doyoung pegang dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Jangan gugup." Ujar pastur kepada Doyoung.

Si manis tersenyum canggung.

Kemudian, Doyoung mendekatkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Johnny untuk di pasangkan. Pemuda itu bahkan keringat dingin karena tak kuasa menahan gejolak di hatinya. Dengan pelan, Doyoung menggerakan tangannya. Cincin itu setidaknya sudah memasuki bagian kuku jari Johnny. Ia memberi jeda—lagi. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan Johnny bisa merasakan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Johnny khawatir.

Doyoung mengangguk. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan cincin itu ke lantai. Membuat semua orang terkejut dan menatap heran padanya yang telah melakukan kesalahan fatal tersebut.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Doyoung..."

Johnny hendak meraih pundaknya namun ia tepis secara spontan. Menyebabkan orang-orang semakin menatapnya heran dan bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Johnny lagi. Doyoung mundur beberapa langkah.

Tap! Tap!

Suara sepatu yang mengetuk lantai terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ketika Doyoung tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari altar. Hingga—

BUGH

Pemuda itu terjatuh di atas _red carpet_ karena ia tidak biasa untuk berlari menggunakan sepatu yang sedikit tinggi. Membuat semua orang terkejut atas tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan. Beberapa di antaranya berbisik-bisik membicarakan Doyoung.

Doyoung tidak peduli. Ia melepaskan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia bangkit lalu melepas kedua sepatu serta tuxedonya dan berlari keluar dari _ball room_ dengan kaki telanjang. Meninggalkan Johnny yang terdiam akibat luka yang teramat dalam. Menerobos hujan salju yang lebat tanpa mengenakan pakaian yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Mengundangan setiap mata untuk melihat dirinya yang berlari di bawah salju yang dingin dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipi.

 _ **FAREWELL**_

"Astaga!" Doyoung berlari sekencang mungkin keluar dari lingkungan universitasnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia menabrak beberapa mahasiswa atau mahasiswi lain dan mendapat _death glare_ atau bahkan umpatan karena tingkahnya itu.

"Aku minta maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat Doyoung lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan. Ia sungguh terburu-buru.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia akhirnya keluar dari lingkungan perguruan tinggi dan dengan cepat melesat di atas trotoar menuju suatu tempat. Masih dengan nafas tersengal namun Doyoung abaikan. Setelah melalui beberapa _block_ , akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sebuah taman. Terdapat beberapa wahana permainan seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, seluncuran atau kolam pasir yang tertutupi salju tebal. Kalian tau? Musim dingin di bulan februari memang sangat buruk. Maklum saja, tadi malam salju turun dengan deras.

Kemudian, ia menuju sebuah bilik telepon di tepi taman.

Doyoung tersenyum ketika menemukan benda itu. Ia harus menelpon kakaknya sekarang karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ke-23 saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki tersebut. Ia hampir lupa. Bukannya Doyoung manusia primitif yang tidak memiliki ponsel canggih. Hanya saja, pulsanya habis dan lupa mengisi ulang. Konter juga sedikit jauh dari sini. Sedangkan ia sangat terburu-buru.

Percobaan pertama.

Tutt...tuttt...

Panggilan pertama tidak dijawab.

"Astaga." Keluhnya. Ketika Doyoung menyadari bahwa ia hanya punya satu koin, ia membalikan badan dan betapa kagetnya Doyoung ketika melihat seseorang dengan badan yang sangat tinggi sedang berdiri di depan bilik telepon berdinding kaca tersebut.

Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Permisi, bisa ku pinjam koin mu? Aku ada keperluan yang sangat penting." Pinta Doyoung dengan santai.

Pria itu, bernama Jaehyun, entah kenapa dengan mudahnya mengangguk dan memberikan salah satu koin miliknya pada Doyoung.

"Ini." ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum tampan.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Ahh, tidak perlu kok. Santai saja, hehehe."

Doyoung sedikit merasa tidak enak hati. Tapi ia menerimanya.

"Terima kasih."

" _Ne, cheonma_."

Pemuda _bunny_ itu kembali masuk ke bilik telepon. Percobaan kedua dan hasilnya masih sama. Kakaknya masih tidak menjawab. _Well,_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bisa aku pinjam lagi koin mu? Aku akan benar-benar menggantinya. Kakak ku tidak menjawab telepon. Jika aku tidak menelponnya di hari ulang tahunnya, ia bisa marah." Cerita Doyoung dengan polosnya. Membuat Jaehyun sedikit banyak berusaha menahan tawa. Jadi, ia hanya terkekeh.

"Tentu, ini. kau tidak perlu mengganti apapun." Jaehyun memberi koin kedua untuk Doyoung.

"Terima kasih ya."

" _You're welcome_."

Doyoung masuk kembali ke bilik telepon. Ia menunggu dalam jeda beberapa detik hingga kembali sama. Kakaknya tidak menjawab teleponnya. Doyoung meletakan gagang telepon dengan ganas.

" _Yak Tiwai! Ish jinjja!_." Geramnya. Ia kembali membalikkan badan dengan wajah tertekuk. Membuat Jaehyun yang awalnya sedang bersiul jadi terdiam dan melihat Doyoung dengan wajah heran.

"Bisa aku pinjam lagi koin mu?" tanya Doyoung lemas.

Jaehyun terdiam beberapa saat melihat wajah Doyoung yang lemas dan terkesan memelas. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Ia jadi gemas sendiri.

"Tidak bisa ya?" tanya Doyoung lagi. Jaehyun tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya yang membayangkan Doyoung.

" _Ani,_ tentu saja bisa." Ujar Jaehyun kemudian memberikan koinnya pada Doyoung. Pemuda tersebut menyambutnya dengan wajah cerah.

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar akan menggantinya." Belum sempat Jaehyun menyahut, Doyoung sudah masuk kembali ke bilik telepon.

" _Halo. Ini si—"_

" _HYUNG_!" pekik Doyoung. Membuat Jaehyun yang berada di luar bilik agak kaget.

" _Omo! Ini kau Doyoung—ah? Kenapa berteriak?"_

"Kemana saja kau, _hyung_? Aku sudah menelpon mu 4 kali!"

" _Aku sedang nge-gym bersama Kun dan Hansol_."

Doyoung agak mendecih mengejek kakaknya.

"Sok keren sekali."

" _Eh?! Dasar adik durhaka. Setidaknya tubuh ku kekar. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa_?"

Doyoung hampir lupa rencana awalnya.

" _Saengil Chukae_ TIWAI _HYUNG_!" seru Doyoung girang. Taeyong sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. Jaehyun yang melihat Doyoung tampak begitu senang hanya terkekeh.

" _Kau mengingatnya ya? wkwkwkwk. Terima kasih. Aku sudah 20 tahun sekarang. Kekeke."_

"20 tahun _mwoya_?! Jangan sok muda! _Hyung,_ kau itu 90 _liner_. Sekarang sudah 2013 dan itu berarti kau sudah 23 tahun!" ujar Doyoung mengingatkan umur kakaknya.

" _Kekeke, aku hanya bercanda_."

"Jika kau ingin kado. Cepat kunjungi aku ke Seoul. Kalau tidak ya tidak ada kado."

" _Aku ke Seoul tanggal 20 bulan ini_. _Kapan kau pulang ke beijing?_ "

"Oke, berarti tiga hari lagi. Belum tau, _hyung_."

Disana, Taeyong mengangguk.

"Aku tutup ya, _hyung._ Aku ada mata kuliah lagi."

" _Oke, baik-baik disana._ _Saranghae~._ "

" _Ne, nado._ "

Doyoung keluar setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Akhirnya urusan ku dan kakak ku selesai. Terima kasih ya. Aku akan mengganti ketiga koin mu." Ujar Doyoung dengan wajah yang jauh lebih cerah.

"Tidak perlu sungguh." Jaehyun berniat untuk menolak tapi Doyoung terus memaksa.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak enak. Apa kau anak kuliahan?".

Jaehyun rasa kesempatannya untuk menolak semakin kecil.

" _Ne,_ aku anak kuliahan. Aku kuliah di Universitas Seoul." Jawab Jaehyun agak ragu awalnya.

Doyoung sedikit terkejut.

"Apa? Yang benar? Aku juga kuliah disitu!" seru Doyoung semangat.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat mu." Tambahnya.

"Aku mahasiswa kedokteran. Bagaimana dengan mu? Aku tidak pernah melihat mu di fakultas kedokteran." Giliran Jaehyun bertanya.

"Pantas saja tidak pernah melihat mu. Aku mahasiswa management bisnis. Jadi wajar tidak pernah melihat mu." Jelas Doyoung.

Jaehyun terkekeh. Menurutnya, Doyoung adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama mu? Nama ku Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun."

Pria berbahu lebar itu mengulurkan tangannya. Doyoung tersenyum ramah. Lalu menyambut tangan Jaehyun dengan hangat.

"Aku Doyoung, Kim Doyoung."

Keduanya menarik tangan masing-masing.

"Aku duluan ya Jaehyun— _ssi_. Sampai jumpa nanti. aku akan mengganti koin mu."

"Ah, _ne_."

Setelah itu, Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang menjauh darinya. Kemudian, ia menatap ke tangan kanannya yang tadi berjabat tangan dengan Doyoung. Tangan pemuda itu benar-benar lembut. Begitu hangat walaupun sedang musim dingin. Entah kenapa, lelaki itu tersenyum sendiri menatap tangannya. Setelah dipikir, tidak ada salahnya jika Doyoung memaksa untuk mengganti koin yang ia pinjam tadi.

Setidaknya, mereka punya kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi.

 _ **FAREWELL**_

Langkah kaki berhenti di tengah-tengah sebuah taman. Sebuah taman yang begitu putih karena salju yang turun sangat deras sejak kemarin bahkan sampai hari ini. karena letaknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya yang besar, Jaehyun bisa merasakan bahwa taman ini cukup tenang. Keheningannya yang diisi dengan suara nafas angin yang berpadu dengan salju yang terus turun bergerombolan.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah tenggara dan melihat sebuah tiang dengan jam tamannya yang menunjukan ini sudah pukul 11 siang. Ia tersenyum miris. Kembali merasakan sebuah pisau tak kasat mata menusuk tepat jantungnya.

"Kau pasti sudah menjadi milik orang lain, bukan?"

Jaehyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya sangat sakit Doyoung—ah. Semua janji kita."

Jaehyun tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Jaehyun adalah seorang laki-laki. Apapun yang terjadi, seperti pesan mendiang ayahnya dulu, ia harus tahan banting.

Jadi, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kembali memperkuat pertahanannya berkali-kali lipat.

 _ **FAREWELL**_

"Chaaa!~ ini sandwich mu." Doyoung baru saja selesai membuatkan sandwich untuk Jaehyun.

"Suap~" pinta Jaehyun dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Doyoung agak geli mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, suara Jaehyun terlalu berat dan besar untuk melakukan _aegyo_. Kemudian, Doyoung membuat gestur seolah-olah ia akan memotong sandwich dalam ukuran kecil untuk disuapkan ke mulut Jaehyun.

"Aaaa~" tuntun Doyoung. Jaehyun 'pun tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang cerah dan senang. Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan mata terjepam.

"Nih telan bulat-bulat. Hahahaha." Doyoung tertawa saat melihat Jaehyun kaget karena disuapi sandwich utuh-utuh. Jaehyun yang kaget 'pun segera membuka matanya dan melihat Doyoung tertawa dengan bahagianya. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum dalam hati. Ia kemudian menggigit sedikit sandwichnya. Setelah mengunyah dan menelan. Ia menghampiri Doyoung yang tertawa. Memeluk dan menggelitik perutnya. Membuat _namja bunny itu_ setengah mati menahan geli.

Kalian ingat pertemuan mereka waktu itu di bilik telepon? Sekarang, mereka sudah menjalin suatu hubungan spesial sebagai sepasang kekasih telah 1 tahun lamanya.

"Ahhh~ hentikan Jae." Lega Doyoung ketika kekasihnya berhenti menggelitik.

Sekarang, posisi mereka adalah Doyoung duduk di pangkuan Jaehyun dengan kedua lengan kekar pria itu melingkari perut rampingnya dengan hangat dan lembut. Jaehyun juga meletakan dagunya di bahu sempit Doyoung dengan manis— _back hug_.

Mereka sedang piknik di taman yang dipenuhi pohon bunga cherry yang sedang mekar di musim semi dengan rumput-rumput hijau yang segar sebagai tikar mereka. Hembusan nafas angin terasa begitu lembut dan menyegarkan. Membawa beberapa kelompak bunga _pink_ itu melayang kesana-kemari dengan begitu indah.

Mereka diam. Hening. Menikmati suasana ini.

Doyoung memejamkan matanya lembut. Dan Jaehyun menyesap betapa wanginya rambut halus Doyoung yang begitu indah.

"Bisa 'kah kita terus seperti ini?" tanya Jaehyun.

Pemuda yang dipangkunya hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu."

"Aku mencintai mu."

"Aku mencintai mu sebanyak kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai ku." balas Doyoung.

Mereka saling mencintai. Begitu indah bukan?

 _ **FAREWELL**_

Doyoung terus berlari menyusuri jalan di bawah salju yang terus menghujani kota Seoul tanpa ampun. Butiran-butiran halus itu terus turun dan jatuh di atas kulit halusnya. sungguh, tidak bisakah ia merasakannya? Lihatlah rambutnya yang sekarang tampak memutih karena tiap butir salju yang tersangkut di rambut _brunet_ nya yang tebal. Celana panjangnya yang putih tampak sedikit kotor karena Doyoung sempat beberapa kali terjatuh karena tubuhnya juga lemah untuk menahan betapa rendahnya suhu kota metropolitan ini. Tapi, Doyoung tidak perduli.

"Jaehyun..." lirih Doyoung dengan isakan-isakannya yang sesekali terdengar. Ia terus melanjutkan larinya untuk mengejar Jaehyun yang sekarang entah ada dimana.

Ia terus berlari menelusuri jalan dingin itu. Berlari dengan matanya yang kadang fokus ke depan atau kesana kemari untuk menemukan pria pujaannya. Tidak mengindahkan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya saat ia berlari di trotoar depan toko-toko yang menghiasi kota.

Dengan kulit putihnya yang semakin memucat, dengan kepulan hawa yang keluar dari belah bibir _pulm_ yang memudar, atas setiap air mata yang keluar setelah ia tahan, untuk pilihan hatinya yang kuat, Doyoung terus berlari di bawah hujan salju yang seolah menguji kekuatan cintanya.

...

"Ini sungguh memalukan!" geram tuan Kim—ayah Doyoung—karena pesta pernikahan yang ia dan orang tua Johnny rencanakan benar-benar hancur karena anaknya yang berlari keluar demi seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai.

"Harusnya aku tahu bahwa mengundang pria bajingan itu salah besar!" umpat Tuan Kim. Para tamu undangan tampak sangat kebingungan dan juga kecewa. Mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat acara resepsi itu. Orang tua Johnny tampak memijit kepalanya karena pusing memikirkan perkara ini. Rasa malu benar-benar tak dapat ia hindari atas insiden separah ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat kejar Doyoung!" titah Tuan Kim geram melihat bawahannya justru diam melihat Doyoung lari.

"JANGAN KEJAR ANAK KU! ANAK KU BUKAN PENJAHAT!" pekik Nyonya Kim untuk menghentikan setiap gerak-gerik bawahan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tuan Kim heran.

"Jangan kejar Doyoung! Ia bukan penjahat! Ia tidak bersalah." Sang Ibu mencoba untuk membela anaknya.

"Apa maksud mu tidak bersalah? Ia mencoreng nama keluarga kita dan keluarga Tuan Seo, Sooyoung—ah."

"Itu salah mu sendiri, Kim Siwon!" Sooyoung tak mau kalah. Ia tidak rela anaknya harus merasakan sakit lagi.

"Salah ku sendiri? apa mak—"

"Jika kau tidak segila ini untuk menjodohkan Doyoung dengan Johnny demi menyelamatkan perusahaan, ia tidak akan lari dari pernikahan menyakitkan ini. tidak kah kau berpikir seperti itu? Demi Tuhan dia itu anak mu juga Siwon!" Nyonya Kim kini menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna karena baru membela Doyoung sekarang.

"Ini juga demi kepentingan perusahaan. Demi kepentingan kita bersama. Jangan biarkan anak itu menjadi egois."

Sooyoung terkekeh. Ia mengusap air matanya sebentar walaupun itu kembali turun.

"Kau bilang jangan egois? Jangan egois? Kau lupa bagaimana kau merampas masa kecilnya dengan terus-terusan diam di rumah untuk belajar tentang ini dan itu. belajar bisnis dan hal semacamnya bahkan saat itu bukanlah minatnya. Saat kau merampas kebahagiaannya. Merampas mimpinya! Kau ingat? Saat itu, ia sudah berhasil lolos audisi menyanyi di SM Ent. Ia sudah berlatih setiap hari dengan Bibinya agar bisa lolos. Dan kau dengan mudahnya menolak tawaran agensi dan menggagalkan semua impian Doyoung untuk menjadi penyanyi! Kau seolah menjualnya demi perusahaan! Kau kejam!" Sooyoung sudah tidak tahan. Ia menangis sejadinya dan mengambil tempak duduk untuk bersandar.

Disisi lain, Taeyong terdiam melihat kejadian ini. ia merasa sangat tak berguna sebagai kakak satu-satunya Doyoung. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Orang tuanya bertengkar hebat dan adiknya entah lari kemana. Rasanya kedua kakinya benar-benar lemas.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosong mu." Ujar Siwon. Membuat Sooyoung yang sedang menangis sedikit terkejut.

"Kalian, cepat kejar—"

"Jangan! Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya. Ia tanggungjawab ku." Johnny berujar tiba-tiba setelah diam beberapa menit.

"Johnny, kau tidak harus mengejarnya nak. Biar kami yang—"

"Tidak apa, Bu. Aku seorang pria. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang harus aku pertanggungjawabkan." Jelas Johnny tersenyum. Ia berusaha tenang.

"Pak Hwang, tolong siapkan mobil ku." Pintanya sopan pada supir pribadinya.

"Semuanya aku permisi." Johnny pamit.

Setelah sampai di luar. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesatkan mobilnya di jalan raya kota Seoul untuk mencari Doyoung yang kabur entah kemana.

"Kita lihat Doyoung—ah, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan siapa yang akan mendapat ucapan selamat jalan." Ujar Johnny dengan suara rendah dan matanya yang menatap tajam ke depan.

Disisi lain, Taeyong berusaha tenang mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia sedikit curiga terhadap tindakan Johnny yang tadinya mencoba untuk tetap tenang seolah ini hanya perkara kecil.

"Apa yang akan pria itu lakukan?"

Bukan apa-apa. Doyoung adalah adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ia tidak akan main-main jika ini menyangkut adiknya. Sebagai kakak, ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Doyoung tentu saja.

"Doyoung—ah, kau dimana? _Hyung_ mengkhawatirkan mu."

 _ **FAREWELL**_

Tik! Tok! Tik Tok!

Suara denting jarum jam yang menempel di dinding kamar berwarna putih memenuhi ruangan sunyi. Angin-angin musim gugur masuk melalui jendela-jendela kamar yang terbuka. Meniup-niup tiap helai gorden putih tipis untuk menari bersama menghiasi sore hari.

Di tempat lain, terdapat seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping yang sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya.

"Hiks...hiks..." ia menangis entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering menampilkan kontak yang sama untuk lebih dari yang ke-30 kali setiap hari. Ia hanya terus-terusan menggenggam sebuah foto ukuran saku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya dengan mata yang terus memandangi benda tersebut tanpa henti dan air mata yang jatuh tanpa jeda.

"Jaehyun—ah...hiks hiks... _mianhae_..."

Ia menggenggam foto itu semakin erat. Ponselnya berhenti berdering. Jeda beberapa detik, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi. Masih dengan penelpon yang sama. Ia—Doyoung—membiarkan itu terus terjadi.

Hatinya semakin teriris. Biar lah ia merasakannya. Karena Doyoung yakin, nanti, akan ada saatnya, Jaehyun merasakan hal yang jauh lebih sakit karena dirinya. Karena Doyoung. Karena orang yang pria itu cintai hidup dan matinya.

Di sisi lain, Taeyong terdiam di depan pintu kamar adiknya yang berwarna putih krem. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan sang adik di dalam kamar. Seolah meremukan hatinya secara perlahan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ini _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong pelan. Ia membuka pintu feminin itu dengan perlahan.

"Boleh _hyung_ masuk?" tanya pria berbadan tegap itu lembut.

Ia bisa melihat Doyoung mengangguk. Taeyong masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Kemudian, lelaki itu mengambil kursi meja belajar Doyoung dan duduk di sebelah pemuda manis yang sedang menangis itu.

Ponsel Doyoung berdering dengan nama kontak yang masih sama.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?" tanya Taeyong.

Doyoung mengangguk.

Taeyong semakin merasakan pisau seolah mengulitinya melihat air mata Doyoung yang terus tumpah dengan deras. Ia tahu betapa kejam ayahnya menjodohkan Doyoung dengan putra tunggal keluarga Seo yang terkenal kaya untuk menciptakan relasi demi menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahnya yang nyaris jatuh. Ia tahu betul bagaimana ayahnya menculik Doyoung untuk dibawa pulang ke Beijing sejak lima hari yang lalu. Ia tahu dengan sangat jelas betapa Doyoung mencintai Jaehyun.

"Maafkan _hyung_. Maafkan _hyung_ tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mu." Ujar Taeyong bergetar. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Taeyong yang merasakan hatinya semakin robek mendekati Doyoung dan menenggelamkan wajah manis sang adik di dada. Berusaha memberikan adik tersayangnya kehangatan dan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Aku mencintai Jaehyun, _hyung_."

Ujar Doyoung di sela tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Doyoung." Taeyong menangis diam-diam sembari memeluk adiknya.

 **...**

Jaehyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampusnya ketika sore menjelang. mata kuliah hari ini benar-benar padat namun tak menyurutkan setitik 'pun semangatnya. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri setiap deretan toko.

Sebentar lagi, hubungannya dan Doyoung akan menginjak usia dua tahun dan ia benar-benar bahagia. Walaupun sudah sebulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Doyoung. Karena kekasih manisnya itu sedang pulang ke Beijing dan mengambil cuti cukup lama. Katanya ada urusan keluarga. Meskipun mereka juga jarang berkomunikasi. Jaehyun berusaha memaklumi itu. Mungkin kekasihnya sibuk.

Jadi, mumpung Doyoung sedang tidak di dekatnya. Ia akan menyiapkan sesuatu yang sangat spesial untuk dirinya dan Doyoung.

Dengan senyum tampan terpatri di wajahnya, Jaehyun berhenti dan memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Aku mau ambil pesanan ku."

"Atas nama?"

"Jung Jaehyun."

Setelah melalui beberapa menit administrasi, sebuah paper bag berisi sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua sudah ada di tangan. Karena penasaran dengan hasilnya, ia membuka kotaknya di toko tersebut saat itu juga.

"Sesuai harapan."

Disana, terdapat sepasang cincin beda ukuran. Yang lebih besar cincin emas putih polos dan yang satunya yang lebih kecil terdapat ukiran manis yang akan sangat cocok jika dipakai oleh Doyoung di jari manisnya. Kedua cincin itu Jaehyun dapatkan dengan hasil uang tabungannya lebih dari bertahun-tahun.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Jaehyun kemudian pergi dari sana setelah meletakan benda itu di tempat teraman tasnya.

Ia pulang dengan langkah semangat menuju apartement sederhana yang ia miliki. Jaehyun bahkan menaiki tangga dengan nyanyian-nyanyian konyolnya karena terlalu bahagia. Lelaki itu tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia saat melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai terharu melihat apa yang ia akan berikan nanti.

Akhirnya, Jaehyun sampai di depan pintu apartement. Dengan pelan, ia memasukan kunci dan membuka pintu. Ia agak kaget waktu melihat sebuah kertas tergeletak di lantai. Mungkin orang lain menyelipkannya lewat bawah pintu.

"Undangan pernikaham siapa ini? J dan D?" tanya Jaehyun heran.

"Apa Jeno dan Dami menikah secepat ini?" tanyanya heran. Ia melihat namanya ditulis dengan tepat di bagian nama tamu undangan. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia membuka undangan mewah itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Doyoung... Kim Doyoung... Johnny?" lirih Jaehyun. Kakinya serasa lemas dan ia mati rasa. Ia bermimpi 'kan?

 _Satu._

 _Dua._

 _Tiga._

 _Empat._

 _Lima._

 _Enam._

 _Tujuh._

 _Dela—_

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya yang mengguncang, Jaehyun meraih ponselnya. Mendial nomor seseorang.

" _Halo... Jaehyun. Ada apa?"_ suara disana terdengar sangat bergetar. Membuat Jaehyun semakin takut dan lidahnya kelu untuk berucap.

"Doyoung..."

" _..."_

Jaehyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Johnny...Doyoung?" tanya Jaehyun bergetar. Air matanya jatuh juga.

Selanjutnya, Jaehyun hanya bisa mendengar isakan dari seberang sana.

 _ **FAREWELL**_

Deru nafas berat seseorang beradu dengan kencangnya deru nafas angin. Begitu dingin dan melumpuhkan dengan salju-salju kecil yang berjuta-juta menyertai setiap hembusan.

Disana, Jaehyun berdiri, seorang diri. Di sebuah jembatan kota yang begitu besar. Di jalur pejalan kaki Jembatan Banpo yang begitu sepi dan lenggang. Ia hanya diam berdiri disana merasakan betapa dinginnya angin yang bertiup dengan begitu pilu. Suara setiap hembusannya yang menyanyi dengan _gloomy_ di telinga lelaki itu.

Jaehyun sedikit mengangkat tangan. Melihat kedua cincin itu masih berada disana dengan indahnya sejak sebelum pernikahan Doyoung dengan Johnny dimulai. Puas mengamati, ia menurunkan tangannya dan kembali melihat ke depan. Memperhatikan sungai yang mengalir dan melawan arus angin.

Tes. Tes.

Lelaki juga bisa menangis. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan setiap perih yang ia rasakan. Jaehyun menangis disana dalam diam dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam kedua saku celana.

Setelah itu, ia tersenyum lemah.

 _ **FAREWELL**_

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi kota. Saat itu, Jaehyun sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Memang, sejak ia menemukan undangan pernikahan Johnny dan Doyoung dua minggu lalu dan akan di adakan kira-kira 5 hari lagi, Jaehyun seolah kehilangan nyawa. Ia hanya makan telur dan mie selama tiga hari. Karena pasokan makanan mulai habis, ia memutuskan untuk berbelanja sore ini. Walaupun hujan.

Setelah membayar, Jaehyun keluar dari supermarket tersebut dan saat itu pula, ia membeku seketika. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Johnny yang keluar dari mobil mewahnya yang terparkir di parkiran menggunakan payung transparan.

Jaehyun menatapnya tajam. Sangat tajam. Tanpa sadar, ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya dan berjalan menghampiri Johnny lalu...

BUGHH!

"Argghhh..."

Johnny tersungkur ke tanah.

SRAKK! Jaehyun menarik kerah kemeja Johnny.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan?!" Johnny menghardiknya.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan brengsek?!" Jaehyun naik pitam.

BUGH! BUGHH BUGHH!

Jaehyun menghajar Johnny habis-habisan di bawah hujan yang begitu deras disana.

"AstagaJaehyun!" pekik Doyoung yang langsung keluar dari dalam mobil mendekati Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun—ah, hentikan ku mohon!" Doyoung menangis saat melihat kekasihnya tampak begitu marah.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga ku untuk merebut kembali Doyoung. Namun kau! Kalian! Dengan semua uang yang kalian punya, membuat segala usaha dan perjuangan ku sia-sia! Kurang ajar!" Jaehyun murka.

Doyoung menahan lengan Jaehyun yang siap menonjok Johnny lagi.

"Hiks hiks. Ku mohon, hentikan. Aku takut melihat mu begini." Doyoung menangis semakin hebat lalu memeluk Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun, hentikan, ku mohon. Hiks hiks." Doyoung memeluk pria itu semakin erat.

SRAKK!

Jaehyun menghempas badan Johnny. Pria itu hanya meringkuk di tanah karena merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan-pukulan Jaehyun yang menyebabkan beberapa memar dan luka. Hujan bahkan membuatnya semakin perih.

"Doyoung—ah." Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi basah Doyoung.

"Katakan semua ini tidak benar. Katakan! aku mohon aku. Aku mohon." Jaehyun kemudian ikut menangis namun tanpa suara. Bahunya yang lebar ikut bergetar. Bahu yang biasanya begitu kokoh untuk menjadi sandaran dan untuk melindungi Doyoung kini terlihat rapuh.

Doyoung menangis dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa untuk sekedar menenangkan hati Jaehyun yang benar-benar terluka.

Melihat itu, Jaehyun merendahkan kepalanya. Ia mendongakkan kepala Doyoung. Kemudian, ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Doyoung. Mata mereka sama-sama tertutup. Sama-sama menangis. Merasakan kesedihan masing-masing. Merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Air mata mereka sama-sama mengalir dengan derasnya dan tertutup oleh tiap tetes hujan. Ditambah suara hujan yang merdu berusaha meredam tangisan pilu mereka.

"Katakan."

"Katakan kau mencintai ku. katakan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, Doyoung—ah."

 _ **FAREWELL**_

"Aku mencintai mu, Jaehyun." Lirih Doyoung bergetar.

Ia masih berlari di trotoar dan kini ia semakin dekat dengan salah satu jembatan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Entah kenapa, hatinya menuntunnya untuk berlari ke tempat itu.

Doyoung berhenti sejenak. Ia memandang setiap salju yang turun dan lalu memandang jembatan besar tersebut. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Lalu, dengan kaki telanjangnya, ia berlari lagi masuk ke jembatan. Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Jaehyun tengah berdiri memandang sungai yang luas dan sangat dingin. Melihat itu, Doyoung menambah kecepatan larinya dan ia bahkan hampir terjatuh.

"JAEHYUN!"

Doyoung berteriak sekeras mungkin. Jaehyun yang masih sangat muda tentunya mendengar dengan jelas. Terutama itu adalah suara orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Doyoung...?"

Pemuda itu bahkan berlari semakin cepat. Jaehyun yang melihat itu juga berlari menghampiri Doyoung. Semakin dekat dan...

GREPPP!

Doyoung memeluk Jaehyun dengan sangat erat dan air matanya tumpah saat itu juga ketika wajahnya terbenam di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Doyoung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

"Aku mencintai mu, Jae." Jawab Doyoung lirih masih dengan tangisannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Demi Tuhan kulit mu sangat pucat! Sangat dingin." Jaehyun dengan sigap melepas jas hitamnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga melepas kemejanya. Kemudian, ia pakaikan kemeja itu ke tubuh ramping Doyoung lalu di lapis dengan jas hitamnya. Jadilah ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal untuk tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Doyoung heran.

"Aku pergi dari acara itu. aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kebahagiaan ku dirampas lagi. Aku mencintai mu." Jelas Doyoung sambil menangis.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa di kejar oleh bawahan Ayah mu. Aku tak ingin mereka menyakiti mu." Jaehyun memegang erat kedua pundak Doyoung.

"Mereka sudah menyakitiki ku. hiks hiks. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah. Jaehyun aku takut." Doyoung makin menangis.

"Tenanglah. Aku bersama mu sekarang. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan melindungi mu. Tenanglah sayang. Aku mencintai mu. Tenang oke?" Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung dengan sangat erat. Mengusap-usap punggung rapuh itu.

Dari jauh, Johnny bisa melihat adegan itu dari dalam mobilnya dengan sangat jelas. Adegan paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk. Bagaimana Doyoung memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat dan bagaimana Jaehyun melindungi Doyoung dengan segenap raganya. Seolah menampar Johnny telak dan sangat keras di pipinya.

Kemudian, Johnny memejamkan matanya sejenak dan bulir bening itu turun dengan tenang. Ia menangis. Dengan sangat tenang dan diam. Tangannya mencengkram kemudi mobilnya untuk menahan setiap emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku Doyoung." Johnny menghembuskan nafas. Ia mencengkram setir mobil semakin kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya aku dapatkan."

Lelaki itu membuka matanya secara perlahan dan manatap tajam sosok Jaehyun yang masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil Doyoung.

Suara mobil yang semula mati kembali terdengar.

...

Taeyong akhirnya menemukan adiknya, Doyoung. Ia menepikan dan turun dari mobil.

"Syukurlah." Lelaki itu menghela nafas senang saat dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh bisa ia lihat Jaehyun dan Doyoung sedang berpelukan dengan begitu hangat.

"Tapi..." sesuatu mengganggu hatinya. Taeyong teringat akan Johnny.

" _Dimana pria itu_?"

Matanya mencari kesegala arah. Hingga saat ia menoleh ke satu arah. Agak jauh dari posisinya, Taeyong melihat mobil yang sangat ia kenali—mobil Johnny—melaju dengan begitu cepat menuju Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

"Kurang ajar! JOHNNY JANGAN GILA!" Taeyong berteriak dengan begitu keras. Ia reflek berlari menuju arah yang sama. Namun, belum jauh ia berlari, Taeyong terjatuh dan kakinya cedera karena tersandung.

" _Andwe_! DOYOUNG!" Taeyong memekik dan Doyoung mendengarkannya.

" _Hyung_?" Doyoung keheranan melihat kakaknya meringis kesakitan di tanah.

"Awas Johnny!" teriak Taeyong lagi.

Doyoung menaikan sebelah alisnya dan Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang.

"DOYOUNG!"

Jaehyun berteriak dan langsung mendekap Doyoung dengan erat. Lalu ketika sebuah mobil melesat semakin dekat—terlampau—Jaehyun langsung membalikan badan.

 **BRAKKK!  
CKIITT!**

Menjadikan punggungnya sebagai pelindung tubuh Doyoung.

Tubuh keduanya terpental jauh. Doyoung dapat merasakan pelukan erat Jaehyun terlepas dan ia terguling di jalanan jembatan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun untuk sesaat.

"Arghh..."

Perlahan, Doyoung membuka mata dan jantungnya serasa hampir lepas. Sekitar empat langkah darinya Jaehyun terbaring lemah dengan banyak darah. Mulai dari tangan, kepala serta yang mengalir dari sudut bibir.

"Jae-jaehyun..." lirih Doyoung lemah. Air matanya langsung turun tanpa terkendali.

Mata mereka bertemu. Memandang satu sama lain dengan intens. Menyelami obsidian satu dan lainnya. Dari tempatnya terbaring, Doyoung dapat melihat Jaehyun meneteskan air matanya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lihat karena lelaki itu selalu kuat untuk melindungi Doyoung seperti sebelumnya.

"Jaehyun..." lirihnya lagi.

Disana, Jaehyun tersenyum dengan perlahan. Doyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas Jaehyun berusaha berucap walaupun tanpa suara.

 _Jangan... menangis lagi._

"Jae..."

 _Aku mencintai...mu._

 _Hiduplah dengan lebih baik._

 _Selamat tinggal._

Jaehyun melihat Doyoung menggeleng. Kekasihnya itu kemudian memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan berjalan terseok-seok dan meraih kepalanya yang mati rasa ke atas pangkuannya.

"Jae ku mohon. Bertahanlah, ku mohon Jaehyun-ah, ku mohon. Aku mencintai mu, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun mendengar itu semua.

"Aku mohon. Seseorang panggil ambulan!"

Doyoung berteriak.

"Jaehyun ayolah! Bukankah kau pria yang kuat?!" tanya Doyoung pilu disela isak tangisnya. Ia bahkan semakin menangis saat melihat kini celana putihnya perlahan bercampur menjadi merah karena kepala Jaehyun terus mengeluarkan darah.

Disisi lain, Jaehyun senang. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan Doyoungnya. Ia berhasil melindugi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Namun disisi yang lainnya lagi, ia juga takut. Takut, setelah ini, siapa yang akan menjaga Doyoungnya lagi seperti ia merelakan nyawa demi pemuda ini.

"Jae..."

Jaehyun merasakan tangannya diraih seseorang.

"Lihat, aku memakai cincin yang kau belikan untuk kita. Ini benar-benar indah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kita akan menikah, Jaehyun. Jadi aku mohon bertahanlah. Aku sangat mencintai mu."

Jaehyun senang melihatnya. Doyoung memakai cincin yang sudah ia usahakan susah payah.

"Do...young..."

"Jangan bicara dulu. Lihat, ambulan datang!"

"Aku..."

"Mencintai mu."

 _ **FAREWELL**_

CLEK!

Doyoung turun dari mobil yang ia kendarai. Udara sedikit lebih dingin karena angin musim gugur berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perlahan, ia mengeratkan jaketnya sembari melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung berwarna putih.

Di sisi kanan gedung, terdapat sebuah plang bertuliskan _Seoul Psicolgy Rehabilitation Center_. Sudah sekitar satu bulan Doyoung tidak datang kemari karena sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukan bersama kakaknya.

Setelah bertemu dengan salah seorang dokter spesialis, Doyoung di bimbing oleh beberapa orang berseragam putih menuju sebuah kamar khusus berwarna dominan yang sama dengan sedikit kolaborasi biru pastel.

"Belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Johnny masih sering menangis di malam hari dan memanggil-manggil nama mu, Doyoung-ah." Ujar seorang dokter.

Doyoung menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian _itu_ benar-benar memberi dampak besar pada Johnny, Yuta _hyung_."

Dokter bernama Yuta tersebut mengangguk.

"Kau jenguklah ia dulu."

Doyoung mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Disana, Johnny tengah duduk di atas ranjang memeluk kedua kakinya dengan pandangan kosong menuju jendela berteralis.

"Johnny." Doyoung memanggilnya dengan lembut. Tidak mendapat respon apapun. Ia ikut duduk disamping pria itu.

"Johnny." Ia meraih tangan Johnny dan menggenggamnya erat. Kontak fisik tersebut berhasil membuat Doyoung mendapatkan perhatian Johnny.

"Kau agak kurus. Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?" tanya Doyoung.

Johnny diam. Tidak menjawab apapun. Pandangannya kembali kosong.

Ini sudah lebih dari setengah tahun dan kondisi Johnny masih sama seperti sembelumnya. Ia mendapat tekanan mental yang kuat dan berat sejak tragedi saat itu ketika ia melihat Doyoung menangis selama 3 hari dan sering termenung lebih dari sebulan. Benar-benar memberi dampak begitu buruk pada psikologinya. Ia hanya diam dan memandangan kosong terhadap apapun. Terkadang ia akan menangis secara tiba-tiba dengan begitu miris lalu memanggil-manggil Doyoung. Namun, jika Doyoung datang dan berbicara padanya, ia hanya akan menatap mata Doyoung dalam selama lima detik dan kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"Hiks hiks."

Johnny mulai lagi.

"Hiks hiks hiks." Ia kembali menangis dan Doyoung merasa tertusuk menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Doyoung... hiks hiks."

"Johnny, aku disini. _Uljima_." Doyoung perlahan memeluk tubuh besar tersebut dengan lembut. Namun, bukannya mereda, Johnny justru semakin menangis dan air matanya jatuh semakin deras.

"Doyoung, _mianhae_. Doyoung _mianhae_. Hiks hiks."

" _Ne,_ Johnny. Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Oleh karena itu kembalilah seperti semula. Hiks hiks." Doyoung meleluk Johnny—yang tak membalas pelukannya—semakin erat. Mereka menangis bersama di dalam ruangan hening itu.

"Doyoung, mianhae. Hiks hiks."

 _ **FAREWELL**_

Senja itu, angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Menggerakan ilalang untuk menari, menyebabkan gesekan satu sama lain. Menciptakan harmoni. Langit tidak begitu cerah dengan awan berwarna kelabu.

Disinilah Doyoung sekarang. Berdiri di atas sebuah bukit kecil yang dikelilingi ilalang dengan jalan kecil membelah di tengahnya. Sejauh mata memandang adalah hijau. Di tangannya, Doyoung memegang sebuket bunga lili putih.

"Jae..."

Buket tersebut Doyoung letakan tepat di atas sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Jung Jaehyun. Kemudian, ia menunduk sebentar untuk berdoa.

"Aku datang menjenguk. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

Suara hembusan angin mengisi kekosongan jeda.

"Tentu saja." Doyoung mengangguk. Menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ini sudah setahun berlalu dan perasaan Doyoung masih sama. Ia masih sangat mencintai Jaehyunnya

"Aku minta maaf. Aku belum bisa mengikuti pesan mu. Aku minta maaf." Air matanya jatuh perlahan dan Doyoung dengan cepat menghapusnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan makam Jaehyun lagi.

"Aku pulang dulu, Jae. _"_

Doyoung berbalik perlahan dan mulai berjalan. Hingga belum genap langkah ke enam, ia berbalik.

"Aku mencintai mu." Bisiknya.

 **END**

 _ **Review juseyo.**_


End file.
